


And so the moon cried

by iwriteinpen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elves, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst with a Happy Ending, Danish Folklore, Danish Mythology, Elf Sugawara, Ellepige AU, Falling In Love, Farmer Iwaizumi, First Meetings, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, Legends, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteinpen/pseuds/iwriteinpen
Summary: The hillocks are the domain of unearthly creatures. Creatures of rot and fog, of music and dance. Like ghosts in the night they travel without leaving footprints, they disappear in a flurry of long dresses and pale hair.Those who are fated to see them risk curses far worse than death. You may hear them, a giggle in the wind. You may smell them, the smell of the fog rolling in through the trees. You should pray you never see them.Iwaizumi Hajime is a simple man. He works a simple farm job and enjoys simple things. After one morning where he woke next to a perfect circle of death and only the memory of brown eyes and cold hands, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the forest. Will the tales of his childhood play out with him at the center or will he have to disregard all reason?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	And so the moon cried

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is written for the [HQ Rarepair Bang 2020](http://www.hqrarepairbang.tumblr.com)!
> 
> The lovely [stingrae](http://https://www.instagram.com/stingrae.36/?hl=da) has drawn the most amazing art for this which you can check out on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-ux0P2FTOc/?igshid=1p6fpmmtaczgu) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stingrae9/status/1247964652572520448?s=21), please, please go look at it!!

Iwaizumi reaches for his duvet, goosebumps on his arms. He doesn’t find it, instead, his hands feel wet. His hand movements become more frantic as he feels only grass beside him.  
  
He blinks dew drops from his lashes. His clothes cling to him as he sits.  
  
He looks around, the clearing seems devoid of colour, the normally green grass blends into the morning fog, and the trees seem to shrink together.  
  
However, as Iwaizumi looks over the fog, one place seems to escape its tendrils.  
  
Iwaizumi scrambles to his feet, wiping his wet hands on his pants. There, in the middle of the clearing, is a hole in the fog. A hole, in the shape of a perfect circle.  
  
Iwaizumi tentatively steps towards it. As he moves forward, he sees the circle. Not just a hole in the fog, but a scorched ring in the grass. Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide when he realizes what it is.  
  
He stumbles as he hurries to get away, trips his way through the forest, falling over roots and stones, scrambling to his feet at all times.  
  
Finally, he sees the fields of home.  
  
The waves of wheat and the green pastures calm him. Not enough to stop running, but still somewhat.  
  
Iwaizumi rips his front door open, his way to safety, and sinks down to the floor. Time passes, he doesn’t know how much, but a sudden knock breaks his trancelike state.  
  
“Are you okay?” the person yells through the door.  
  
“I’m fine!” Iwaizumi yells back.  
  
“We need you working then.” While that is a definite order, Iwaizumi can hear the teasing undertone.  
  
“Yes, sir.” Iwaizumi does a half-hearted salute, even though the other person can’t see him.  
  
As he pushes himself up off the floor, he realizes he’s wearing the clothes he went to bed in last night and, more confusingly, he’s not wearing shoes. The white linen shirt is stained and ripped from the ground and the thorns.  
  
Iwaizumi goes into his bedroom to change his clothes.  
  
Someone laughs.  
  
Iwaizumi spins around.  
  
“Hello?” he says to the empty room.  
  
When no response comes, he shakes his head and whispers, “It’s just the wind.”  
  
He buttons his shirt and heads out the door, taking one last look around it. He closes the door behind him, takes a deep breath, and heads out to his fields.

\- 

Iwaizumi loves his work in the fields. Harvesting season is his favourite, finally bringing in what he’s grown. The work is repetitive, it’s easy, swinging the scythe back and forth, letting the plants fall in his wake.  
  
He drops the scythe. The tool lands softly in the fallen crop, and Iwaizumi’’s arms hang limp. A flash of white disappears behind the forest line.  
  
“Wait!” Iwaizumi shouts, but the white doesn’t reappear. He stares at the trees for a few moments still, before bending down and picking up the scythe. He begins to swing the heavy tool again.  
  
_Left - Right - Left - Right - Left_  
  
Before long, the sun has set, and Iwaizumi swings his scythe over his shoulder and walks home. He cannot help but search for the white in the forest lining again, but all he finds are shadows.  
  
As Iwaizumi closes his eyes that night, he dreams of brown eyes and white dresses blowing in the wind.

  
The next morning Iwaizumi returns to his work, this day on time. Brown eyes from his dreams take up the majority of his thoughts.  
  
The motion _Left - Right - Left - Right - Left_ continues while Iwaizumi runs on autopilot.  
  
Suddenly, he stops. Turns but sees nothing.  
  
The weight of a hand on his shoulder is still there.  
  
Seeing nothing behind him, Iwaizumi turns his attention to the treeline and there! Grey hair disappearing behind the trees. The weight on Iwaizumi’s shoulder now gone. He resumes working. _Left - Right - Left - Right - Left._  
  
He looks at the trees again. _Left - Right - Left - Right - Left._  
  
It’s just trees. _Left - Right - Left - Right - Left_  
  
The sun disappears. _Left - Right - Left - Right - Left_  
  
Iwaizumi puts his tool down and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. A breeze wisps by, tousles his hair, and if he really listens, he can hear a melody. It sounds like a melancholic violin. To Iwaizumi, it’s the sound of heartbreak and the sound of autumn, the sound of endings and rebirth.  
  
When he feels a hand tugging him towards the forest, he follows. He still can’t see it or who it belongs to, but he lets himself be pulled through the trees, over roots and stones.  
  
The melody hasn’t left him. The violin grows stronger, and so does the fog. The hand disappears.  
  
Iwaizumi’s hand falls, and he sees them.  
  
Women, angels, unearthly creatures created in the meeting of fog and moonlight. Their dresses, white as snow, are flowing with their movements. Their hair, pale as moonlight, floats down their backs. Hands, delicate and slow. Feet gliding over the grass, as if carried by the fog.  
  
Their movements are enchanting.  
  
The music picks up speed. It resonates in Iwaizumi’s bones. His heart picks up to match. The music fills every single cell of his body. He feels it in every fibre of his being, and he wants to dance. The sound of the violin drives his feet forward. He feels light as if the fog could carry him too.  
  
He steps into it.  
  
The violin turns darker. The hands become claw-like, reaching out to Iwaizumi. He reaches out and is ripped away.  
  
Another hand grabs his shirt, near the shoulder, and pulls so hard Iwaizumi nearly falls over. The other person grabs his hand, and together they start running.  
  
The ground feels harder, and Iwaizumi’s feet heavier than ever before. He still feels the pull of the dancers. The wind whispering for him to turn around. But the hand—the person in front of him pulls harder, their nails digging into Iwaizumi’s hand.  
  
Iwaizumi’s steps out of the forest and the stranger lets go. For the first time, Iwaizumi looks at them. Their hair shines in the moonlight with all the brightness of a pale star. And their eyes, their brown eyes.  
  
“It’s you,” Iwaizumi sighs. “From my dream.” He smiles.  
  
“Don’t ever come back,” the other says, voice sounding like a tree branch breaking.  
  
Iwaizumi blinks. “What?”  
  
“The forest is a dangerous place, stay away.” The warmth in the brown eyes has left completely.  
  
Iwaizumi’s shoulders tense. “But, I…”  
  
“No!” the stranger says. “You can’t.”  
  
“I just want to know you?” Iwaizumi whispers. “I dreamt about you last night.”  
  
“This is the second time I save you from the girls, and I won’t do it again.” The stranger says it as if every word should be followed by an exclamation mark.  
  
“Second time? I’ve never seen them before.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen. “Who are you?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter who I am, it matters that you stay away,” their voice softens, “please.”  
  
“It matters to me who you are.” Iwaizumi takes a small step forward. “If you’ve saved me twice, I should know who my saviour is.”  
  
“Koushi!” someone in the forest yells. Iwaizumi sees her. Her see-through dress flowing without wind. Her hair golden like the sun just before it sets. Her face is soft and round, kind.  
  
“It’s not fun if you save them, you know?” she smiles, and Iwaizumi takes a step back. There is danger in a smile like that. A small smile, teeth barely showing, but a smile that could kill you.  
  
“Hitoka, please.” Koushi turns his head as he speaks to her. “Don’t look at her.” His voice turns hard again. Iwaizumi fixes his gaze on the stranger, now known to him as ‘Koushi’.  
  
“I got this, please go,” he says to the girl.  
  
“Fine, I just wanted to tell you that the others aren’t happy.” She disappears, Iwaizumi is still only looking at the man in front of him.  
  
“I’m serious,” Koushi says. “Don’t come back.”  
  
Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest once more but is shut down.  
  
“Leave, turn around, don’t look back and leave,” Koushi orders.  
  
And so, Iwaizumi does. He turns around and leaves the beautiful man behind.

\- 

Oikawa waits for him as he returns to his house, leaning up against Iwaizumi’s door frame.

“So…” Oikawa pushes off from the door frame, ”Iwa-can, why aren’t you in your bed?”

“I was just…” Iwaizumi gestures vaguely in the direction of the forest.

“You went to the forest?” Oikawa raises his voice slightly. “You know it’s dangerous.”

“It was fine,” Iwaizumi dismisses the statement.

“Did you see them?” Oikawa’s eyes widen, and Iwaizumi can’t tell if he hopes to hear a yes or a no.

So Iwaizumi opts for the truth. “Yes.”

“No way!” Oikawa’s jaw drops open. “What do they look like? Are they shiny? Do they sing? Are they pretty? How many did you see? Are their ears pointed? How did you find them? Can they talk? Oh my

God, did you talk with them, what did they say? Iwa-chan, we need to protect you! Do you have wood? A whittle knife?” He searches his own pockets and produces a small knife.

“Piece of wood?” Oikawa holds out his other hand, waiting for Iwaizumi to place something in it.

Iwaizumi stares at the open palm. “I don’t just carry pieces of wood on me at all times.”

“Fine, you can have mine.” Oikawa reaches into a different pocket and pulls out a piece of wood.

“Why do you have that?” Iwaizumi questions.

“For this exact reason,” Oikawa says, handing both of the things to Iwaizumi. “Now carve.”

Iwaizumi takes the items from Oikawa and slowly starts working the wood, carving out an elven cross little by little.

“So what do I do with this?” Iwaizumi asks, as the cross starts to take form.

“Put it in your pocket and carry it everywhere you go.” Oikawa shrugs. “And you should also use your jacket, wrong side out, as a pillow tonight.”

“Why would I do that?” Iwaizumi raises one eyebrow.

“So that the elves’ curse will wear off, of course,” Oikawa answers.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. “You’re an idiot.” But he tucks the finished cross into his pocket nonetheless.

\- 

That night when he goes to sleep, he turns his jacket inside out, rolls it tight, and puts his head on it for the night.

\- 

The next day he stops seeing things, but he still returns to the forest.

Arriving at the edge of the forest, he expects to be met only with trees and silence. Instead, a familiar figure greets him in the tree line.

“I told you not to come back,” is what the other man says.

“How could I not, when you’re here waiting for me,” Iwaizumi says, smirking.

“You can’t go back into the forest,” Koushi says, firmly.

Iwaizumi shrugs. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Koushi blinks. “What do you mean ‘okay’?”

“I won’t go into the forest,” Iwaizumi says, “if you answer my questions here.”

“Questions?”

“Yeah, I have a few.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “So what do you say, two questions each night and I won’t go into the forest.” He looks at Koushi.

“Fine.” Koushi smiles. “Ask away.” His voice gets slightly darker, and his eyes narrow.

“So, who are you?” Iwaizumi asks, eyes locked on the being in front of him. Koushi looks ethereal, bathed in moonlight, with the dark forest as a background. He is a light in the darkness.

“Well, my name’s Sugawara Koushi,” he winks, “but you can call me Suga if you’d like.” There’s a playfulness to Suga’s tone that Iwaizumi has never heard before. He imagines that if a cat would talk to mice, this is what it would sound like.

“I like long walks in the moonlight and the occasional dance with my friends,” Suga raises an eyebrow. “And who are you?” Genuine curiosity is hidden deep in Suga’s voice, but Iwaizumi hears it nonetheless.

“My name’s Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi’s voice is strong, not at all fazed by whatever tricks Suga is trying to play. “I’m a farmer, I own my own land.” He realises that his life is terribly mundane compared to the life of someone like Sugawara.

“And what are you?” Iwaizumi isn’t scared and matches Suga’s raised brow with one of his own.

“I thought you knew,” Suga smirks. “I thought you had heard the stories.”

“Of course, I’ve heard the stories,” Iwaizumi answers. “So I know what we _think_ you are, but what’s the truth?” He looks at him, head tilted slightly.

“You’re not far off, to be honest.” Suga shrugs. “I like the stories where we’re born in the first moonbeam on a dewdrop. That’s very far off, though.” Suga chuckles, a sound reminiscent of bells and snowdrops.

“But,” Suga says, “you underestimate us.” His lips quirk up and a chill runs down Iwaizumi’s back.

“I could kill you with one touch.” Suga takes a step forward, his hand trailing up his arms,

“Drive you mad with one look,” his hand ghosts over his pale collarbone, “and all you think we do is dance and steal the baked goods you place in your windows?” There’s a glint in Suga’s eyes that makes Iwaizumi draw in a deep breath. Sugawara locks eyes with Iwaizumi.

“And still you keep coming back to me?” Suga’s eyebrows knit together.

“You’re beautiful,” Iwaizumi says.

“I know that.” Suga smiles. “But that shouldn’t be enough for you to risk your life.” He wraps the piece of fabric tighter around his shoulders. “Tell me, Hajime, do you have a death wish?”

The smile Iwaizumi saw on the girl a few nights ago now seems to haunt Suga’s lips. His teeth are barely showing, but he looks like someone who would fulfil Iwaizumi’s death wish, had he had one.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Iwaizumi answers. “You’re beautiful, sure,” he shrugs before continuing, “but you saved me, and I don’t understand why, so I’m going to find out.” He keeps staring into Sugawara’s eyes, waiting for a response.

“So why wasn’t that your first question?” Suga asks.

“I wanted to get to know you first.” Iwaizumi smiles, feeling like he has the upper hand for the first time this conversation.

“Well, that seems to have been your two questions for tonight.” And with that, Sugawara takes that feeling away again.

“You need to leave first.” All playfulness has left Suga’s voice.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to ask another question, but Sugawara stops him.

“No more questions tonight.” The tone is stern. “Now turn around, and walk home,” Suga orders.

Iwaizumi does exactly as he is told; turns around and walks ten steps before looking over his shoulder, yelling, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

What Iwaizumi doesn’t see is the small smile playing on Sugawara’s lips as he watches Iwaizumi walk away from him.

When Iwaizumi is gone, Suga walks into the forest and disappears amongst the trees.

\- 

The next night, the two meet again.

Sugawara arrives first, waiting at the edge of the forest. Iwaizumi stops mere meters away from him.

“Come here often?” Iwaizumi jokes. Suga rolls his eyes but cannot stop the smile on his lips.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you,” Sugawara chuckles. They look at each other, each wearing a small smile.

“So, first question?” Suga prompts.

“How old are you?” Iwaizumi asks.

Sugawara laughs, and Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat. “Well… how old are you?”

“What?” Iwaizumi’s brows knit together.

“I’m just guessing we’re around the same age,” Suga shrugs, “but we probably don’t count age the same way.” He looks at Iwaizumi, a curious glint in his eyes.“So?”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi blinks. “I’m 23 years old.” He gives the information easily, eager for Suga to know him the way he wants to know Suga.

“So why do I have to leave first?” Iwaizumi returns to the last subject they discussed the night before.

“I will never turn my back to you,” Suga says. The sentiment sounds sweet, but as always with Suga, Iwaizumi can feel that there is more to it.

“I don’t think that’s a good enough answer,” Iwaizumi retorts.

“I will never let you see my back,” Suga elaborates. “It would be dangerous for you.”

“Is that all I’m going to get out of you?”

“Probably.”

“I feel like I should get an extra question then.”

“Fine. Go for it.”

“Can you fall in love?”

The question knocks the air out of Suga, his eyes widening, and for a second, Iwaizumi considers if he crossed a line. If maybe he was cruel to assume Suga wasn’t capable of falling in love.

Then, Suga’s eyes soften, and he smiles, just a small smile on the edge of his lips, but a smile nonetheless.

“Yes,” Suga whispers. “Of course, I can.” While he speaks, he does not take his eyes off Iwaizumi.

“Oh.” Iwaizumi swallows. “G-good then.” He rubs the back of his neck, not knowing where to take the conversation from there.

“You leave first,” Suga mumbles while looking at the ground.

“Already?” Iwaizumi’s disappointment is clear in his voice.

“You used your two questions.” Suga shrugs, but there is no smile, teasing or otherwise, on his lips.

“Oh, yeah,” Iwaizumi mumbles. “I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Iwaizumi turns to leave.

“Hajime,” Suga says when Iwaizumi has only taken a few steps. Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder.

“I look forward to it,” Suga smiles, eyes twinkling, and Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat.

“Me too,” He manages to say, turning his face away from Suga to hide the redness spreading in his face.

Iwaizumi walks home, brisk steps, and wishes that tomorrow night could come faster.

\- 

He wakes that morning and finishes his work far quicker than usual, only looking forward to meeting Suga under the moonlight again.

\- 

The third night is overcast, the moon’s light obstructed by a layer of clouds.

The two meet at the same spot for the third time, fewer meters between them than the first day. The silence is overwhelming.

Suga breaks it. “Hello.”

“Why did you save me?” Iwaizumi wastes no time, getting right to his first question of the night.

“Seemed like a waste to let Kiyoko and her girls get their hands on you.” Suga shrugs, not shaken by the lack of greeting, but Iwaizumi sees the lie in his eyes.

“Oh, like the blonde girl I saw that one time?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Yachi? Yeah,” Suga answers. “She’s very sweet if you can believe that.” Suga chuckles ever so slightly.

“If you say so.” Iwaizumi shrugs. “Why would it be a shame?” He narrows his eyes at Suga.

“You looked like someone that had a whole life in front of them.” Suga takes his eyes off Iwaizumi, suddenly very interested in the horizon.

“You know I am a farmer, right?” Iwaizumi says.

“Uhmm… yeah?” Suga’s voice is uncertain, coloured by confusion.

“I have a bull that helps me pull equipment,” Iwaizumi’s tone takes a sharp turn, “so my tolerance for bullshit is pretty high, but this is too much.”

Suga all but stumbles backwards, surprised by Iwaizumi’s bluntness, definitely not expecting to be called out on his lies like this.

“I wasn’t...” Suga tries to start an explanation but is cut off.

“You were,” Iwaizumi states. “But it’s okay.”

Suga’s face almost lights up.

“If—” and as he hears Iwaizumi say this one word, Suga’s face falls, and his stomach ties up in knots “—you answer my next question truthfully,” Iwaizumi says. His eyes bore into Suga’s, and Suga finds himself nodding.

“Do you love me?” Iwaizumi tries to keep his voice steady, but it fails him.

The question rings out in the emptiness of the night. For a second, neither man moves. Iwaizumi’s hands tremble ever so slightly.

“I can’t.” Suga stares at the ground, the grass almost grey in the moonlight.

“What do you mean, you can’t?” Iwaizumi’s right hand clenches into a fist .“Yesterday, you said...”

“I know, what I said,” Suga yells, interrupting Iwaizumi.

“Then why would you lie?” Iwaizumi’s earnest tone cuts into the heart Suga is starting to doubt if he has.

“I wasn’t lying,” Suga says through gritted teeth.

“Then please tell me what the problem is,” Iwaizumi all but begs.

“It will kill you.” The steely resolve from their first few meetings is back in Sugawara’s eyes.

“So what?” Iwaizumi knows that what he says is not what he meant, but Suga’s expression, eyes wide, mouth agape, show that he took the very worst meaning to heart.

“You can’t mean that,” Suga whispers. “Hajime, it’s not worth it.” Suga’s eyebrows scrunch together, his eyes wide, pleading.

“You don’t get to decide that for me!”

“I do,” Suga says, with conviction, as though he thought he could end the argument right then and there.

“It’s my life, and if I want to throw it all away, it’s my decision.” Iwaizumi’s voice gets louder and louder throughout the sentence.

“You don’t understand!” Suga yells back.

“Then explain it to me.” Iwaizumi’s voice softens slightly.

“Hajime,” Suga says, looking straight into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I won’t be the one to kill you.” Suga pauses for a second. “And you don’t get to take that choice from me.”

Iwaizumi is stunned. Incapable of forming any words, he just blinks in response. Then it happens. The thing that had been forbidden from the start.

Suga turns around, and Iwaizumi sees it. His back. Where he should see the soft curve of his spine, the rise of his shoulder blades, he sees nothing. The whole of Koushi’s back is missing.

Iwaizumi squints trying to make sense of what he’s seeing. It’s dark, brown or green in places, there’s moss growing in the hollow of Suga’s back. The edges are cracking, and it seems as though pieces could break off at any moment. It reminds him of the dead and rotten trees on the forest floor.

Iwaizumi has a strange urge to reach out to touch him. To see if it is as fragile as it appears. To reach his hands inside and feel the moss. Then, right before his eyes, Suga turns to fog and disappears.

A strangled cry leaves Iwaizumi’s throat as he stumbles a few steps forward. His eyes are focused on the space that Suga occupied just seconds ago, and they do not stray, nor does his feet move.

He stands like a tree, deeply rooted.

He stands, even when the sun peeks over the horizon, and the birds begin to sing, he stands. Even when his name is shouted over the fields, he stands. Even when someone waves their hand in front of his eyes, he stands.

It is first when that person places a hand on his shoulder, that Iwaizumi’s legs buckle.

The other person catches Iwaizumi before he hits the ground.

“Hey,” the other says. “Are you okay?” He slings Iwaizumi’s arm over his own shoulder.

“He’s…” Iwaizumi mumbles. “He’s a tree.” He falls silent again, eyes staring at nothing.

“Shit,” the other person says to himself. He lifts Iwaizumi and starts dragging him towards the town. They walk over the fields and stumble onto the cobblestones of the town square together.

“Daichi!!” A desperate shout rings out over the nearly empty town square. “ _Help!_ ”

Iwaizumi is hanging from Oikawa’s shoulders.

A door slams open. The heavy wood of the door hits the stonewall of the house with a bang. A man runs out of it, he reaches the other two in seconds, grabbing Iwaizumi’s other shoulder before shouting to someone still inside.

“Asahi!” The voice strains a little as the man gets used to the deadweight now on him. “Clear the table!”

A sound of various metallic items hitting the floor follows shortly after. Oikawa and Daichi manage to drag Iwaizumi over the town square and into the smithy. All three lift him onto the, now cleared, table.

Daichi turns to Asahi. “Go get Akaashi.”

The taller man nods before briskly walking out of the smithy.

Daichi turns his attention to Oikawa. “Tell me what happened.” He places a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder as if to calm him down.

Oikawa takes a deep breath before launching into an explanation.

“Tooru,” Daichi squeezes Oikawa’s shoulder, “it’s going to be okay.” He pulls a chair out from under the table, and Tooru sits down. “If Akaashi can’t fix it, we’ll try the lead.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen. “Daichi!” He grabs Daichi’s arm. “No…” The word is whispered and holds no resolution on Oikawa’s part.

“He’s strong,” Daichi replies.

The two are interrupted by the door swinging open once again. Akaashi enters, rushing to his patient.

“Iwaizumi, can you hear me?” Akaashi gently taps the other man on the forehead, getting only a small hum in return. “Okay, that’s good.” Akaashi gives a firm nod. “Now tell me, how are you feeling?”

Iwaizumi scrunches his brows. “Feeling?”

“Yes.” Akaashi feels his forehead.

“I want to go back to the forest,” Iwaizumi sighs, “and pretty Koushi.”

Akaashi turns and looks at Daichi before shaking his head.

“Okay, Hajime,” he lays a gentle hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “you can’t do that, but we’re going to help you.”

Akaashi drops the hand from Iwaizumi and walks over to Daichi.

“I think the lead is our best option,” he says, and Daichi nods.

“Are you sure?” Oikawa asks from his seat. “There really isn’t anything else we can try?” he pleads.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi offers sympathetically to Oikawa. “Maybe we should call in Bokuto to hold him down? If both you and Asahi are busy with the pouring, you can’t really do that, and I’m probably not strong enough on my own.”

Again, Daichi nods but adds, “Yes, will you go get him while we prepare? I need to see if we have dry enough wood.”

Akaashi walks out the door.

“Okay, Oikawa, I know this is sort of scary, but I promise he’s going to be fine,” Daichi says. “Asahi and I need to prepare, is there anything you need?” Daichi raises his brows, and looks Tooru straight in the eyes. “If not, you could just sit next to him for a bit.” Daichi nods his head in the direction of Iwaizumi.

“Yeah.” Oikawa pulls his chair over next to the table.

“Asahi!” Daichi yells, and the long-haired man enters the room again. “I need you to find some lead, enough to make an elven cross and melt it.”

Asahi wastes no time in finding the lead, while Daichi goes through his woodpile.

“Do you think it has to be alder tree to work?” Daichi looks up. “I’ve never done this before.” He weighs two pieces of wood against each other.

“Me neither,” Asahi says. “But it can’t hurt, I guess.”

The two go back to preparing in silence. Only the crackling of the fire and Daichi’s carving knife on the dry wood can be heard.

When Bokuto enters the smithy, his usual smile is gone from his face, replaced by a frown.

“We’re here,” Akaashi says.

“We need a few more minutes,” Asahi replies. The two newcomers nod and go to Iwaizumi, and the room goes silent again.

The sound of Daichi carving stops.

“Okay, I think we’re as ready as we'll ever be.” Daichi gets up from his chair, grabs a few rags and passes them to the others. “Tie these over your nose and mouth,” he ties his own rag with a quick pull, “it should keep you from breathing in the madness.”

The others nod and do as they’re told. Oikawa ties one around Iwaizumi’s head.

“So…” Daichi exhales. “Bokuto and Akaashi, you’re going to hold him down.”

The two in question move to either side of the table. Bokuto on the right and Akaashi on the left.

“Oikawa, you talk to him and try to keep him calm, please.”

Oikawa nods.

“Asahi and I will be pouring the lead. The wood should hold. Asahi, hold the mold over his head.”

Asahi takes his place behind Iwaizumi’s head, holding the newly carved mold directly over Iwaizumi’s head.

“Iwaizumi, this is to help you.” Daichi directs his last orders to their patient.

Iwaizumi starts struggling, trying to get free from Bokuto and Akaashi’s grips.

Iwaizumi turns his head towards Oikawa and says, “’Kawa, are you stopping me from going to see Koushi?” There is a childlike tone over his voice, and Oikawa’s face softens.

“We’re just helping you,” Oikawa whispers.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen.

“NO!” he yells and yanks both arms as far away from his captors as possible, but both guys are strong and though the thrashing continues, neither lets go.

“Okay, I’ll start.” Daichi carefully pours the molten lead into the mold. The liquid slowly fills every line in it.

As the last drop of lead has fallen, the thrashing stops.

The lead hardens, and as the elven cross is removed from the mold, Iwaizumi falls asleep.

“Do you think it worked?” Bokuto is the first to speak the question on everyone’s mind.

“God, I hope so.” Daichi sits down against the wall. “But honestly, I’m just glad I didn’t spill on him.” He leans his head onto the wall.

“Now, we just wait,” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, “and hope he wakes up...”

“I’ll carry him home,” Bokuto offers. “Do you want to come, Oikawa?”

Oikawa nods. The two get up. Bokuto grabs one of Iwaizumi’s legs and one of his arms. He hoists him up on his shoulders and carries him home like a sack of flour.

\- 

When Iwaizumi wakes, the sky is painted gold and violet by the sun’s last rays. His mind still reels from the lead ceremony yesterday.

With a strange sense of urgency, Iwaizumi flies out of his bed, his feet hitting the cold floor.

He stands for a few seconds, lets his brain catch up to his body. Grabs his coat and sticks his feet into his boots. He starts walking while the sun continues its descent.

As he reaches the edge of the forest, Iwaizumi slows. The moon has started casting its white light on the world.

He finds himself standing in the same spot he has so many nights before, only this time, he is alone. He searches the edge of the forest for a glimpse of white fabric or silver hair disappearing behind a tree. Nothing. There’s just nothing.

Iwaizumi stands under the light of twinkling stars, waiting.

When the sun once again paints the sky, Iwaizumi leaves to return home. He manages to fall into his bed and catch a few hours of sleep before the triviality of work drags him from his home and to the fields. He can barely stay on his feet, coming closer to tumbling down with each swing of the scythe.

He finishes working and goes to the forest once again. It is dark and quiet, not even a single note of music finds him standing on the edge between the world he knows and the world of the forest.

Iwaizumi feels the loneliness creep over him like a cold, wet blanket. He shivers but finds no warmth in the pale moonlight. The forest remains dark, and so Iwaizumi walks home, earlier than the night before.

He collapses onto his bed, asleep before his head hits the pillow.

\- 

Iwaizumi wakes long after the birds when the sun hangs high in the sky.

He blinks slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. He sits up, stretching his arms over his head. His feet land on the floor with a dull sound, the wood not yet warmed by the sun’s rays.

He pulls a shirt over his head, tucking it into the pants he had been sleeping in, finds his best walking boots and ties them tight around his ankles. Heads out the door and walks the path he’s walked so

many times these last days, although it feels different doing so bathed in the golden glow of the sun.

He arrives at the edge of the forest but today he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t wait. Not for permission and not for Koushi.

He steps into the forest and the sunlight seems to fade away. The warmth gets filtered away by the trees, and Iwaizumi feels a chill run through his spine.

The forest, while not warm, is full of colour. The darkness of the bark, the near fluorescent green of the wood sorrel, the stark white of the anemones is all so beautiful and for a second Iwaizumi is breathless, taking it all in. He continues his trek, the sound of breaking twigs accompanying him.

Above him, the sun continues its passage across the sky. The flat ground turns into a steep hill, but the forest is silent. There are no dancers, no people who move like fog with skin the colour of moonlight, and there is no Koushi.

Still, Iwaizumi walks, and as he walks, the sun sets. The trees grow darker still, and soon, Iwaizumi can barely see where he puts his feet.

He wanders down a hill, the slope is steep and the roots growing all over the forest floor pose a real danger in the dark.

After successfully making it down, Iwaizumi finds himself in a small clearing. The moon has finally come out from under its blanket of clouds.

He sees only trees, no path home, and he sees no other living thing.

“What are you doing here?” The voice startles him. Iwaizumi pivots on his heels.

“Koushi.” Iwaizumi’s shoulders fall, and he smiles, it’s a small smile but it’s there.

“What are you doing here?” Suga’s voice is cold and hard.

“I just wanted to see you.” Iwaizumi steps towards Suga.

“I told you to stay away from the forest.” Suga grits his teeth and takes one step backwards. “And me.”

“I can’t.” Iwaizumi tries once more to get closer to the elven man. “I can’t stay away.”

“It’s not hard.” Suga doesn’t move. “Just don’t come to the forest.”

“I can’t just never see you.”

“Why not?”

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi reaches out to Suga, but Suga leans away from the touch, “I love you.”

“No, you don’t.” The words are as hard and cold as the moon shining down upon them. “It’s just magic.”

“No, no it’s not.” Iwaizumi is almost on his knees, pleading. “Suga, they did the lead thing.” He comes slightly closer. “I carved the cross.” Slightly closer still. “I wore the cross.”

Sticks and stones are digging into Iwaizumi’s knees. Hot tears leave streaks on his cheeks. He wipes them away, leaving his face muddy.

“Those things don’t always work.” Suga’s voice is softer. Iwaizumi can see the moonlight reflected in Suga’s eyes, spilling over and dripping down Suga’s face.

“Koushi,” Iwaizumi reaches for Suga’s hand, and this time, Suga allows it, “it’s real.”

“It can’t be.” Suga shakes his head as moonlight drips softly from his chin and onto the ground.

Iwaizumi grips his hand tighter. Suga follows his tears and falls to the forest floor.

“Why not?” Iwaizumi reaches out and strokes Suga’s hair out of his eyes. “Why can’t it be real?”

“Hajime,” Suga looks him in the eyes, “it’s just not safe for you.”

“I don’t care.” Iwaizumi’s hand slides down and cups Suga’s face. “I really don’t care, I just want you.” With that, his other arm wraps around Koushi’s waist and pulls him as close as possible.

He presses their lips together and closes his eyes.

As they part, they rest their foreheads together.

“I just want you,” Iwaizumi whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it means a lot that someone chooses to spend their time reading what I've written. I truly hope you liked this story! It's been a Ride..!


End file.
